With recent enhancement in speed and performance of semiconductor integrated circuit devices (IC chips) used in micro processors of computers and the like, the number of terminals tends to increase and the pitch between terminals tends to decrease accordingly. In general, a plurality of terminals is densely arranged in an array on the bottom surface of an IC chip and the terminal group is connected to the terminal group of a mother board in a flip chip manner. However, since the terminal group of the IC chip and the terminal group of the mother board are greatly different from each other in pitches between the terminals, a method of manufacturing a package in which the IC chip is mounted on an IC chip mounting circuit board and mounting the package on the mother board is employed. As the IC chip mounting circuit board constituting such a type of package, there has been suggested, for example, a circuit board in which a chip-shaped ceramic capacitor is buried in a core board made of a polymer material to form a core part and a buildup layer is formed on the front surface and the rear surface of the core part (for example, see JP-A-2005-39243).
Recently, there was a great need for a system having performance higher than that of a package mounted with only one micro processor and a package mounted with a “multi-core micro processor” was suggested as an example thereof. The multi-core micro processor is different from known micro processors, in that the known micro processor has only one processor core (operation processor) in one chip but the multi-core micro processor which is a next generation processor has a plurality of processor cores integrated on one chip. Accordingly, in the package having a multi-core micro processor structure, a plurality of threads (tasks) can be processed in a parallel manner, thereby enhancing the entire processing ability of a system. Obstacle resistance is also enhanced compared with a single-core micro processor. Therefore, it is possible to embody a high-performance system suitable for application to a server or a computer.